Broken Valentine
by wildheartscantbebroken
Summary: ON HIATUSrnThis is Lily's story. Her story, her emotions, her heart. This is her story of anger, bitterness, power abuse, and her internal struggle of love and hate.
1. Valentine's Day Dispute

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine….

Note: This is a diary entry, written from Lily's POV, seventh year.

AND this sucks…I just needed to get something out and posted to get the story started…so don't read, or don't flame..I know it sucks

**Broken Valentine**

Dear Diary,

GRR! That James Potter is awful!

Today was going great, Potter had left me alone for the most part. Then, at our meeting, he decided he needed to tease me about not being worthy of getting a date with him, let alone anyone else…

_Flashback to Lunchtime, Heads Common Room_

"So Evans, what are you doing tonight?" James queried.

"What's it to you?" Lily spat with venom.

"Nothing. Just wondering if you had any plans…or dates" he replied flirtatiously.

"Actually," Lily continued with her tone softening ,"I was just going to read

a few of the books for Transfiguration."

"Well, you know what I was going to do, Evans?" he asked.

"What, James?" Lily inquired with interest.

"I have a date with Mindy Sublosky! HA! Pretty little Evans doesn't have a date on Valentine's Day and thought _I _was going to ask _her_ out! How pathetic!" James laughed.

Lily ran out of the room, tears streaming down her face.

_Back to Diary Entry_

How could he?! He led me on and humiliated me! ON VALENTINE'S DAY! And now I'm sitting here, reading my Transfiguration text, alone. I would talk to Cordeila or Carina, but Cordeila is with Sirius Black and Carina is with Remus Lupin. My best friends are out with Potter's best friends! This increases my humiliation tremendously.

It also doesn't help that I have patrol duty tonight and have to catch all the couples that are out traipsing and such. I hate this bloody holiday. I hate it with a passion.

A big, huge, red, flaming ball of passion. I hope I catch Potter and Sublosky tonight, then I can give them 2 weeks detention. Oh, I will pay for that, a very high price of teasing and taunting from him about how I'm such a goody two-shoes; but it will be worth it, just to ruin their night. Like he ruined mine. Not to mention most of the nights this year.

Oh, I know I sound very spiteful, and I am. But trust me, his punishments are not undeserved.

Until later,

Lily

_End Diary Entry_

This is the story of Lily and James' seventh year, from that Valentine's day forward. It will be a struggle, a battle of wills you could say. It will most definitely not be a smooth road. It will be a story of hate, anger, bitterness, and revenge, but most of all…Love.


	2. A Little Bit About Lily

Disclaimer: Alas, none of it is mine.. All Jo Rowling's

Note: Lily's POV, seventh year..and this is just an info chappie...the next chapter should be posted soon

and thanks cookie dough ice cream!

**Broken Valentine**

Chapter TWO

I guess I should tell you a bit about myself, my life, and my friends before I continue with the story.

Hi, my name is Lily Erin Evans. I am currently seventeen, born on April 18th, and attending my seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am Head Girl, and I was the Gryffindor Prefect for fifth and sixth year.

I am also a muggle-born, born in Dublin, Ireland where I lived until I was 5, then moved with my parents and my dreadful sister to a rather roomy flat in London, England. It was there I received my Hogwarts letter on June 20th, a few months after my eleventh birthday. My mother, Kirkland Marie Evans, a fashion editor for British Vogue, and my father, Dr. Reed Anthony Evans, a pediatric oncologist, were of course, positively gleeful. My sister, Petunia Leigh Evans, was horrified. To her, I was a freak. After that day, Petunia was absolutely bitter, as compared to our normal sibling rivalry before that. But of course, I could not be bothered by her.

Anyways, back to moi. I am 5' 8 and still growing, much to my dismay. I have long, curly auburn hair and bright emerald eyes. I have very fair skin, but no freckles, much to my delight.  And I have legs to rival Brigitte Bardot, as my mother always said.

All of my life, I have had good grades, and I plan on keeping that way. I am studious, hardworking, and very curious about life in general. My favorite class at Hogwarts is Charms and my least favorite is Herbology.

I have two pets. I have a post owl that is snowy white, named Chanel. I also have a kitten that is a stormy grey with four white paws and a white snip on her nose, and her name is Carly.

I have two best friends at Hogwarts that are both in Gryffindor. I met Cordeila Powell Landin on the Hogwarts Express on my very first trip. She is very intelligent, but tends to be a bit loudmouthed and outspoken on her opinions. Carina Anne Bennington is a bit less severe, but is very flirtatious and knows how to get what she wants.

Cordeila is 5' 5 with blonde hair, brown eyes, and a classic beauty. Carina is 5' 7 with black hair, blue eyes, and a body that most girls would kill for.

My worst enemy, besides the Slytherin bullies, is James Potter. He is tall, dark, and handsome. He has girls fawning over him at all times. Sometimes it seems that Cordeila and I are the only ones that aren't

James' friends, Sirius and Remus are two of my very good friends. Alas, they are always with James, but we always seem to find time to hang out.

I would continue, but the girls are calling me to go to Hogsmeade.

Until later,

Lily


	3. BACK to Vday

Disclaimer: None of it's mine…I'm sure you've realized that by now!

And Thank You AGAIN cookiedoughicecream!!

**Broken Valentine**

**Chapter 3**

Dear Diary,

Ahh, yes. I guess I should tell you about Valentine's Day, well the night of, to be more specific. I said goodbye to the Carina, Remus, Sirius, and Cordeila before they went to Hogsmeade. Then I had dinner in the (mostly) vacant Great Hall and worked on my Defense Against the Dark Arts project. Subsequently, I took a bath and got ready for patrol.

Fortunately, most of the couples were in Hogsmeade, so there weren't too many places to look for Potter and Mindy. I checked the North Tower, busted Anna Lawrence and Steven McDermott then continued to a few of the more popular empty classrooms. Unfilled for the most part. I finally got up to the Astronomy Tower, as I neared closer, a satisfied smirk came upon my face. Lo and behold! Who should it be, but James Potter and Mindy Sublosky!

Just as I was going to announce my presence before I vomited in disgust, Potter looked up at me and shot, " How dare you, Evans?! You _knew _I was going to be up here with Mindy!"

I spat right back, "Oh, puh-lease, Potter. I'm just doing my job! How would you like it if McGonagall found you?"… a pause… " Yeah, I didn't think so. So how about I just take off, hmm, 10 points each?"

"What?! TEN points?! Are you crazy, Evans?!" James questioned as he gave a groan of frustration. It was then that Mindy decided to comment. "Um, you know, I think I should just go back to my dorm. I'll see you later Jamesie?" "Eh, yeah…yeah. I'll see you tomorrow Mindy," James replied, mumbling while he was glaring at me with his intoxicating eyes-WAIT! I did NOT just say that! Grr! Who am I kidding? James may be an insufferable, bullying toe-rag, but he sure does have dreamy eyes.

Erm, yeah, I'm just going to forget I ever even thought that.

After patrols, I walked back to Gryffindor Tower. When I walked into the dorm, Cordeila jumped on me and shrieked, "Oh my goodness, Lilu! You will _never_ guess what happened to me!

_The_ Sirius Black asked me to be his girlfriend! He never ask anyone to be his girlfriend! This is a freaking dreeeeeeeam! Do you know how long I've liked Black? For-" It was then I cut her off. I was really tired from patrols. "Really Cordeila, that's great, but I'm dead tired, so can it wait 'til morning?" I didn't wait for a reply, I just plopped down on my bed.

Which is where I am now, so I'm going to leave it at that!

Until Later,

Lily

P.S.: Corey (Cordeila) and Carina call me Lilu


End file.
